The Window of Opportunity
by T Dobbs
Summary: A sequel to "The Six of Us." Dedicated to His Purple Majesty, Prince. Yet, even with the Prince dedication, it will still have no sex.


_She did it to herself_, Ashley thought as she saw Diana, her former best friend, drive away with the UHAUL truck from outside her house. _She didn't have to be such a desperate bitch_.

"Hey, Ashley," a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw it was her boyfriend, Robert. She smiled a little.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Robert asked. He pulled her closer to him and held her from her waist.

"I'm fine, Robert." She looked up to Robert's face and saw that his eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm all right." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Robert looked at his watch and his eyes suddenly opened wide. "Crap!" he said. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"Go ahead, Robert," Ashley replied. "Don't want you to get in trouble."

"All right, baby." He gave her a hug and a passionate kiss. "See you later! Love you!" He ran off towards his house.

"Love you too, Robert!"

He turned around a corner and ran as fast as he could.

_Thank God I've got a man_, Ashley thought. _Well, I guess I'll go get ready for school_.

***

At school, people kept staring at Ashley. They were probably still shocked from the events of the _After Tour _party.

"Hey, Ashley," a girl said, walking from a classroom.

"Hey, Anecia, (uh-nee-cee-uh)" Ashley said with a smile.

Anecia was a little bit shorter than Ashley. Her hair is short and straight with a white headband.

"Help me out on this one, girl," Anecia began. "What's up with your best friend?"

"She's not my best friend anymore," Ashley answered.

"Whatever, tell me what happened."

Ashley told the events that happened: from the after party to _After Tour_ to the hospital.

"What happened between you and Diana?"

"Well, I told her to stop trying to make Simon cheat, but she told me off and we stopped being friends."

"Oh…" Anecia paused. "So, is she hiding or something?"

"She's gone now. I saw the UHAUL truck this morning."

As the girls were talking, Simon walked up to them.

"Hello, ladies," he said.

"Hey, Simon," the girls said together smiling.

Simon smiled back. "Listen, I'm sorry about all the crap that happened with Diana," he began. "I know she's your good friend."

"_Was_ my good friend," Ashley interrupted.

"Oh…" Simon answered. "Well, I came here thinking that there would be sore feelings about this. But anyways, I thought it best to try to make it up to you guys."

"That's not necessary," Anecia said.

"But I insist," Simon said. "Here, take these tickets. They're tickets to the Chipmunks weeklong concert at Daisy World."  
The girls took the tickets in shock. "Simon, we really can't take this," Ashley said.

"Girl, speak for yourself!" Anecia blurted out.

"Please take it Ashley. You can ride some roller coasters, meet some of the best cartoons in history, and hear the 'Munks sing some songs."

Ashley thought for a second and finally accepted.

"All right, then," Simon said. "The concert is a month after we get out of school. I'll have some plane tickets ready for you next week. Sound good?"

The girls nodded.

"OK, see you girls later."

"Bye, Simon," Anecia said.

Ashley waved as Simon walked away.

_That was nice of him_, Ashley thought. She was staring at Simon's shirt from the back.

"Uh-huh! I see you peeping!" Anecia said.

"What?" Ashley started to blush a little.

"Don't let Robert know!"

Ashley felt embarrassed and bad that she was looking at Simon on accident.

But the real question is… was it an accident?

***

A/N: First chapter of second story… yep.

By the way, I just wanted to point out that a majority of my stories will focus on Simon. Why? Because all of them are based on true stories and, to my friends, my Chipmunk counterpart is Simon. Is it selfish? A little, but no one can tell stories of my life better than me. Will it get old? Eventually, but I'll have other stories that could also be real life events and not deal with Simon too much. I'm probably gonna go into more stuff besides Chipmunks anyways. Just a fair warning.


End file.
